Mathia Holland-Reichert/Char Page
'Mathia Grace Holland-Reichert ' is a future 1st year (Insert House Here) in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Mathia is the daughter that resembles her father, Lars, when it comes to looks. Biography Mathia, born Mathia Grace Holland-Reichert, was born to the Swedish wizard Lars Reichert, and Dutch witch Courtney Holland, in England, alongside her twin, Cecilia. She was born a year later after her parents got married. Mathia had a regular childhood. Whenever she was left to play with other little kids, they played with her.However, those she thought were friends, turned out to be bullies to her sister. She ended their friendship right then and there. Unable to help her sister, as she was now scarred for life, Mathia felt like her whole world turned upside down. Her father, Lars, had seen the sadness in Cecilia's eyes, and stopped taking her outside to play. Mathia was alone outside. She made the best of it. He,Courtney, Mathia's mother, and Mathia, tried to do whatever they could to make Cecilia happy. Thankfully, Mathia's sister Cecilia became a little more happy later on, making Cecilia Mathia's new playmate one again. They usually had their birthdays reserved for their family. Mathia soon became restless, wanting to expand her social circle. Her parents taught her how to read, write and speak Swedish, since her dad liked to visit Sweden so often. Mathia remembers the time when her dad took her and Cecilia to Sweden, however, unlike her sister, she made no friends whatsoever there. Lars took Mathia to other places too, like the Netherlands, where Mathia soon learned that her mother was born there. He also took her to a variety of other places, to meet some of Mathia's grandparents, as well as her cousins and whatnot. As Mathia turned 9, her parents remembered the importance of Mathia's education. They began teaching her how to read, write and speak English, Mathia found it easy to learn English, because she truly found it interesting. On her 10th birthday, her parents had told her that she would go to Hogwarts. She was excited, she could make new friends. She knew no one, which is where the excitement lay. Her father told her that she would love it there, afterall that's where he met there mother. Personality and Traits Mathia, unfortunately, suffers from procrastination, due to the fact that she believes it is unimportant, and therefore does poorly in academics. When upset, Mathia will insult and be rude (it is very difficult to get her to that point though). She makes friends very easily due to her being very out-going. Mathia is a very kind girl which helps her make friends. She likes to play around and laughs a lot. She takes everything as a joke, and may take a sarcasm the wrong way. She gossips sometimes,mostly in english. She also does harmless pranks occasionally. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Gallery Mathia's Character Model is Alana Locke Th.jpg th (1).jpg th (3).jpg Mathia.jpg th (5).jpg Trivia *Mathia speaks fluent Swedish and English